legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran/My First Month
Oh brother... :P. How did you find me? How did you find me here? ProfArchibaldHale 20:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't you be happy!? Or do you secretly not like me? :P Check your talk page, something special posted there! And don't forget to read mine! :D ShermanTheMythran, aka "♫ᵯӕᵴϯᵲⱷƷƼ♫" 20:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Most of the cool stuff (as of now) is on my profile page. Check it out! (TONS of polls, too! 8D) MasterEricAssembly I would really like to become a SAI Partner. I will send a couple items for Defend the Weak, if you want. I get a lot of Knotwork Shields from Crux grinding. WOW! That would be awesome! I won't be able to send my thanks until April (when I hopefully renew Game Time), but, yeah, that'd be great! And about being a SAI Partner, just let your friends know about my props, basically spread the word. Make SAI known, and anything you want will be advertised on my props! That's basically what being a SAI Partner is; you help spread the word about Shining Armor Industries and its activities, and anything of your choice (a team, prop, club, auction, ANYTHING that can be put in words!) will be put on a few of my Ad Units. Ad Units are my own brilliant idea; other users become a SAI Partner and get anything of their choice advertised on my prop for six months, or a non-SAI Partner can send a Blue Imaginite Crystal in the mail with the message that they would like to be advertised, and it will be advertised there for a month! As my props open one by one, each will get a collection of ten Ad Units. Maybe even fifteen or twenty on the large props. ]:} By all means, get in touch with me in-game once I get game time! En Garde! :) Maestro, I don't understand the newbie drive. Giving a newbie an Elite!? That throws the entire game out of whack for them! You can get shortswords/ longswords easily. Arnour shine and that stuff they should earn as well, same with the red firecrackers, small ones OK. ProfArchibaldHale 10:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I'm now your worst nightmare :P. I am VENTURE LEAGUE NOW! ProfArchibaldHale 10:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No, giving a newbie an Elite is fine now. Ever since the 3+3+4 and 3+4+4 weapons came out, the Elites have gone down in value. By the time I get game time back, the Elites will be of MUCH less value than before. Also, this drive isn't sheerly oriented towards giving the newbies stuff. It's also about influencing them to join the Sentinels. Seriously. Imagine that you just fly off the Venture Explorer and you're ready to rumble. You taste the Stromlings and think, "Eh, easy." You try some Mechs, and think, "Hey, I don't think I'm the biggest thing around..." Wait 'till you try the Spiderlings. Then the Pirates. Then the Admirals. Then the Apes. That's a pretty big jump. If you feel like the biggest thing around, you're most likely to play the game more, and have more fun. But when you have this feeling of inferiority to some of the enemies, you lose that feeling. So, you're this newbie, feeling a little down since the Mechs replace you as "the Boss". Then, you see this group of about ten players in really awesome blue gear. Who could they be, and why are they all of a sudden moving towards you? They all come over and do one of their special abilities to show off. Then one of them asks, "Looks like you just came off of the Venture Explorer!" You say, "Yeah." "Looks like you could use some new gear, too!" "Could I ever!" "What sounds best to you: Kingly Quest, Medieval Mission, Nemesis Samurai, Space Squire, Warlord Warrior, or maestro35 Signature?" "Uhhh..." "Just pick one that sounds coolest!" "Ummm, I think Space Squire sounds coolest!" "Okay, I'll run off to the vault, you guys chat and show him the mailbox!" The player who was speaking runs off out of sight, apparantly to this "vault". The rest of the players accompany me to a small mailbox, which I can check my mail in! How cool is that! We have a friendly conversation, and then a message comes up in the corner of my screen. "You have 9 new messages!" with a picture of an envelope. You tell them so. They say, "Check your mail!" You interact with the mailbox, and you see: a Squire's Helm, Banded Armor, Iron Legs, a Worthy Force Blade, a Knotwork Shield, Tech Armor, 10 Firecrackers, 4 Massive Firecrackers, and 8 Armor Gleam! Each message with the item is wrapped in a friendly note. The other players say, "Try the new gear on! But don't use the consumables! You can only use them once!" You try it on, and, all of the sudden, you look like a really cool Space Squire! With a nice weapon in your hands! Now you can go be "the biggest thing out there," for a while. Then the first player, who left to the "vault", comes bounding through the cave to your right. He says, "What do you think?" "This is awesome!" "Do you know what faction you're gonna join yet?" "No... not yet..." "Well, we're all Sentinels, so we think it would be really awesome if you joined the Sentinels too!" "Cool! I think I might..." "Check us out at maestro35's Sentinel Castle Block Yard, at the end of this world! We're team En Garde!, and you can learn more about us at my prop! Meanwhile, have fun in Avant Gardens, and I'll catch up with you sometime! See ya around!" They all start bouncing away in search of another newbie. The best I can do is a "Thank you!" as they disappear around the corner. *music fades* Okay, wake up people, storytime's over. :P But don't you get it now? They get great gear, they have more fun playing, and we (Team En Garde!) get another possible member! Sentinels forever! And too bad you're Venture now. Of course, you COULD make a second minifig... But I would NEVER abandon Sentinels! :P *SNORE* That totally SUCKED! You can't access ANY worlds other than Props and NS and AG, until you join a faction, so you can't battle pirates or dragons except for on props. ProfArchibaldHale 08:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh, what!? I never SAID that you could access all of the worlds before you joined a faction..... We'd be giving them gear better than Rank 1 faction gear. Can you send a Nemesis Samurai to Sentinel26? He is a Sentinel and you can check Nexus HQ if you don't think he is. You don't have to be a Sentinel to get stuff from the drive! But sure! There's a slight problem: I'm out of game time, and can't renew until April. You will probably be Rank 3 by then, and won't need the gear. I CAN, however, ask someone else to send you the gear... That may be difficult, but I'll try. Sorry for the inconvenience. Even though we're not technically open for handing out items to newbies yet, I'll do my best to get you the stuff. Just expect it to be sent from a different name. En Garde! Hey you I totally don't mean to be dissing a wiki mod, but your reverting of my edit on "LEGO Universe Story" was totally unreasonable. If you were to ask anybody from the Help Request Live Chat on the official LU Website, they would tell you that the only people on Crux were the First Builders, and then later their descendants, the Mythrans. And yes, the pirates and ninjas did travel to Crux with star ships. If you look on Numb Chuck's MLN page, it says that he "scoured the universe for the perfect natural balances". How would he be able to travel without a space ship? Also, Hael Storm looks just like a regular pirate, like the pirates in Gnarled Forest. Yeah, this CLEARLY means that the Gnarled Forest pirates couldn't have been space pirates. 23:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I really don't mean to upset you, but ask ANYONE else how the ninjas and pirates got to Forbidden Valley and Gnarled Forest, respectively. They'll say that they were on Crux originally. We'll take a poll. You can't cast a vote, neither can I. removed Augh I cast my vote wrong. I meant to do the selection that said they migrated. Whoops. Kryiptuun 23:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ShermanTheMythran is not a LUW mod, if he was, that link would be yellow. 23:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, you don't have to gloat about it. :P Check this out: Hmm... I guess you can take that as you will. And @Sherman: If you mean "ANYONE", I'm going to simply assume you mean "fans of LU on this wiki". Could have sworn Sherman was a wiki mod though... Okay, you were right, I was wrong. I wouldn't have reversed your edits if I didn't think I was right, though. Sorry if I made you at all upset. Simple mistake. Maestro, what the heck? You can't even TRAVEL to GF, FV, CSA, CP, NT, NC, SB3001, RC, DF, MB, PB, SB's lair, ONS or ANY other world without joining a faction. Honestly, the Sentinels REALLY stink. Take a look at all their reinforcements from a bunch of Spiderlings and Stromlings. The SB NEVER comes out of his lair unless it's to teach a newbie a lesson about privacy. The spiderlings don't even LEAVE the cave. No Sentinels are on the feild fighting them. And on CP, they just cower in their base like Assembly in their turrets! ProfArchibaldHale 06:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) PAH, they're NPCs. They can't move. With the exception of that one vendor on CP. That's one thing. Second, why are you so angry about this? It's a giant game. I'm not angry at all... I'm doing good by helping newer players have more fun in game. I'm starting a company, not a war. If you've got a problem with that, tell me upfront, and I'll do my best to settle it, but I won't have you say negative things about what I'm doing just to aggravate me, and expect me to not do anything about it. I have my own opinions, and I like my opinions and views. Just take a chill pill. Maestro, isn't it OBVIOUS that they are NPC's? But still, you'd think that if they WERE what you made them out to be, they WOULDN't be hiding behind highway rubble. A rank 2 knight would PWN those stromlings! ProfArchibaldHale 02:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) PAH, you've absolutely lost your marbles. I don't know what the brick you're talking about. Are you in someway trying to relate to my example (that takes five minutes to read) above? No one in that is an NPC. I was demonstrating my team and a newbie's confrontation. They were all supposed to be players on MY TEAM. And that would most likely be in AG. I never said anything about other worlds. I don't know WHERE you're basing these random statements... wow, um, ha ha, I have no idea how it degraded into this. But I totally didn't mean to make you mad Sherman, just wanted to point something out. Kryiptuun 01:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Kryiptuun, not your fault. Don't worry about it. Thanks for pointing out my error, I appreciate it. :) Slang Dictionaries and redirects To expand on the idea of a slang dictionary; Once you've created the main dictionary article, you can redirect terms by creating the article name and filling the content with #redirect Article You can also use the redirect (or any link for that matter) to not only take you to another article, but to take you to a specific section of an article. In the case of Grind, you could make the redirect take you to the "G"s section of the dictionary. You do that with the following code: Article#Section Name e.g. Dictionary#G If you have any more questions about coding, I know most of the simple wiki code, and some basic tables. -- 22:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *dazed look* Uh, what? :P JK. I HARDLY know the basics of wiki code, but I think I understood that. Re: Deleted pages I hadn't considered that when I deleted it, so I will look into undeleting it. Also, the only page I deleted was the Grind page. 00:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you. I may eventually compile a "Slang Dictionary" article, but not now. Thank you for your consideration. 02:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) No more Grinding on Other Pages! Grinding I have no problem with you making a page about this, but would you please stop changing the words on other pages from "fight" to "grind"? It makes no sense when seen there. PatchM142 13:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh, what? I haven't been doing that! Well, not intentionally anyway... Which pages are you referring to? I don't want to create a dicrepancy here... 13:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Item Pages and Rarity Images Hey Sherman, we're holding off on a full scale creation of item page at the moment, until we can be sure the mods are on board. Don't want any hard work deleted. Also, as you mentioned, there are four rarity images (which I had uploaded), but you don't have to use them separately, you can use the template I've created for them, Template:Rarity. It makes it easier if you don't need to search for the image when you can just type in or . Once we're sure we have support for item pages, we'll definitely want you on board to help create the pages. Just hold off until then, please. Thanks! -- 16:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I know. Thanks for the note. I was waiting 'till you guuys gave the go-ahead before I actually started anything. And I'll use that template I created ( Template:TestTable ). To change the rarity image, I'll just have to change one number. Pretty easy for me! :P (The wiki activity says that it's a Wikia Contributor. It really is me, Sherman. I can prove it. I'm just too lazy to sign in right now. :P) I know, you signed your post. I've altered your template so that it will function properly as a template to be inserted into pages. If we go ahead with item pages, we'll probably have to rename your template to make it more descriptive, but that's easy enough, and you'll still get credit (of coures) for creating it. -- 17:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Mythrun, in an effort to consolidate the test pages, have moved all of my original pages, as well as some new ones others have created, to Lego Universe Wiki:IndividualItemPagesTest. So if you're looking for them, you can find them there. -- 21:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't renew! Maestro, DON'T renew! You know the battle of NS? Go to the wiki page on here, and go to the link leading you to the four riders of the Maelstrom page, read the entire page, and find out what their names mean. Because of THAT, I refuse to buy the game. I can't beleive they would put THAT in their game. ProfArchibaldHale 23:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean! I looked the names up as soon as I found out about them, especially because I figured they WOULD translate to the names of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It seems rather edgy for LEGO, and they were supposed to be beings sent by God, not demons! Once I think about it, it feels offensive. Kryiptuun 03:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) PAH, that's HARDLY enough to keep me from renewing. It's not a faith-threatening issue. Yes, it was probably wrong that the DEVS put that in there and made them the bad guys. But I'll be gone before that time comes, if you know what I mean. Nothing really big here. If anyone has a problem, they can report it, and the DEVS will change the names before parent complaints begin pouring in and they begin losing customers. I say calm down. Slightly? 03:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind also that the whole purpose of the Maelstrom is it's corrupting influence. Those that once were good are turned evil through its maligned influence. -- 04:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) But the Four Riders of the Apocalypse weren't "good then turned evil". They are good, bringing the much deserved and long-promised doom to all mankind that has rejected salvation. Can we not turn this into a Biblical debate? I'd get in HUGE trouble, especially since this is a wiki... :P 04:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, which is why they're the riders of the Maelstrom, not the Apocalypse. You shouldn't compare them. -- 04:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhhh, I see what you meant. Yeah, I know. You probably shouldn't compare them. But then again, people smart enough to reference to the Apocalypse Riders would also be smart enough to see how they're different from the Maelstrom Riders. Most people don't even SEE the correlation. No real problem here. :) 04:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. :) -- 05:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Maestro!? What are YOU THINKING? Oni translates to demon or devil- I don't care if they pose them as evil, I am CHRISTIAN! I refuse to play a game with demons and devils running wild in it! Doesn't matter if they're NPC's! I REFUSE! Did I mention that PARADOX's CATHEDRAL has a MAELSTROM ORB inside!? Also the sorcery and many OTHER aspects of the game put me off! This game is OFFENSIVE! Because the horseman are supposed to be good, not demons or devils! I really hate that they made them work for the Maelstrom AND the devil! Goodbye, Maestro35, or 'Sherman'*Rolls on floor laughing at the name* ProfArchibaldHale 08:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh and, don't edit this section again or it'll turn into a Biblical debate. ProfArchibaldHale 08:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Let us hope you paid your monthly bills Drigle 12:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) PAH, "Oni" can also mean "onion" or "rice ball". :P Though I HIGHLY doubt that those were the intended meanings... What did you think the Ronin were, anyway? They were statues containing samurai spirits, and were infected by the Maelstrom. In-game, there are mystic Summoners. There are sorcerors with orbs. There are undead horsemen with the title "demon" or "devil". But PLEASE, let us NOT forget the context here. The summoners use imagination, creative powers, to "create" imaginary helpers. That, erm, actually do help. Sorcerers would use "imaginative" sorcery. Again, powered by imagination (or, in this case, dark imagination), to do GOOD things, so they're not as gothic as they may seem. Concerning the Horsemen: "devil" does not always reference to THE devil. You would know more about the Tasmanian Devil than me, right? Are those animals REALLY associated with THE devil? NO. About the "demon" interpretation, let's not glorify the Horsemen as more than virtual plastic enemies. I don't think LEGO has crossed the line as making this an unsafe game, but they've sure come awfully close. None of the titles or concepts in-game are actual references to the real things, though. In the REAL Universe. Let's not forget that this is a game, right? *It was wrong that LEGO made the good guys (Four Riders of Apocalypse) the bad guys (Four Riders of the Maelstrom) *It was right that LEGO never made it clear about the concept (I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Chrisjander :P) *It was wrong that LEGO made some themes in the game so dark, and similar to real events *It was right that LEGO didn't glorify the entire concept to more than "virtual plastic enemies" If they started referencing and tying in to real life events that were promised in the Book of Revelation, or got any darker, I'd dump the game immediately. But this is a caution. I'm not turning back yet. I'm firmly grounded in my faith, and I'll know when they've gone too far. That's all I have to say. Oh hey check this out (taken from a definition of oni): "...as oni were originally invisible spirits or gods which caused disasters, disease, and other unpleasant things. These nebulous beings could also take on a variety of forms to deceive humans." It mentions "gods" in there because this is from Japanese culture. In this case, they're likely "spirits" of the Maelstrom. Kryiptuun 16:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kyriptuun. Helpful tidbit there. 16:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *Sighs* Maestro, the Ronin are actually peices of armor held together by Maelstrom energy. Anyway, the meaning of 'Oni' I was reffering to was 'demon' or 'devil', which is actually the meaning of it. I am surprised, Maestro, YOU were the one who didn't join Assembly OR Paradox. YOU were the one who didn't join Venture League because of what pirates did. YOU joined Sentinel because it was the one that didn't go into dark stuff. And NOW you want to play a game were the devs make NPC demons and such. THINK ABOUT IT. *P.S. Did I mention that Paradox has a Maesltrom orb in a CATHEDRAL in Nexus Tower!? PAH~Not bothering with time. OK, I'm not going to try to change anyone's minds, but I'm starting to grow to accept the whole "demons in LU" thing because we're DESTROYING the demons, not working for them. The demons are supposed to be bad, and we're the ones that are supposed to slay them. It's a good thing. But the Cathedral thing... that's crossing the line. Paradox (hopefully) doesn't worship the Maelstrom orb or anything, but the whole thing sounds extremely odd, and unlike anything LEGO has done before. And to be fair, all of the Nexus Force factions are good guys. The Buccaneers don't pillage or torture. The Summoners and Sorcerers don't actually use magic either. Magic is "evil" in Christianity, so I can see why you would not like those character classes, but they use Imagination and Maelstrom energy, which technically isn't supposed to be magic. Kryiptuun 21:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, according to where I found out what 'oni' means, it also said it means 'troll' and such. But I am still angry at them. But then again, it IS a sign of the times. Anyway, the Mods won't let me post any topics about this subject. I know why. Because if I blab about that, parents find out, they don't let their kids play. Also, because the mods are so called 'opposed' to this, they won't let it through and they WON'T change it. Unfortunately for them, I WILL get this corrected. Kids don't need to spend their childhood running around pretending they are those things. ProfArchibaldHale 22:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) @PAH: You're missing the point; I'm not too upset that they made Maelstrom beings "devils", or fiendish things, or whatever they are. They're bad guys, they're supposed to be evil. They're only "demons" when you look at them in a certain context. What I am upset about is that they made the good guys (FRotA) the bad guys, and some of the bad guys (pirates, ninjas, sorcerers, space marauders, etc.) the good guys. They twist and shape the characteristics of each to change them from good to bad and vice versa. THAT is why I'm upset. But what makes this a slightly smaller issue, is that this is all a big game. I play it for relaxation. It's not a life threatening issue. And P.S., that thing about the "Paradox Cathedral" isn't confirmed, but if they ever come out with that as you say they will, that will be another issue to discuss THEN. @Kryiptuun: I think you're also missing the point. The point is, they shouldn't have been made demons. They're the good guys IRL. And IRL, they're angels, or angelic beings, or... I'm not sure, but they aren't demons. About magic, I wouldn't use the word "evil" describing magic, even though I'm a Christian. You should still be extremely cautious when exploring the subject... We basically stay away from it. Err, I do anyway. Mostly because I'm not really clear on the matter. I'm hardly 13, and I don't frequently dwell on the matter, if you know what I mean... I've got much better things to think about. The sorcerers and summoners in-game don't even use magic. They would IRL, but in-game, magic is replaced by imagination. Summoners use imagination, sorcerers use dark imagination for a good cause. And FYI, in as nice a way as I can put it, the main reason I don't like certain specialties is because they don't represent my personality, and are even in contrast to it. @PAH (again :P): No, the reason that the MODS rejected it is because they would be FIRED if they let a topic through that started a religious debate. :P Remember the "OMG" term debate? LOL, that was fun!!!! 17:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't around for that debate, anyway, Kriptyuun (Or whatever he calls himself) has a point. Yes, we DO get to smash them, but still. Guess I WILL get the game, I'll just smash those things to peices when I get 'Rank ONE' Faction stuff. Beleive me, I will NOT give up until I've smashed them with R1. Expect to see me in the free trial. Oh, and another thing, Expect a property that will beat the pants off Hollis industries. Get ready for... Sky Labs! *Insert evil smiley face* ProfArchibaldHale 07:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That with the maelstrom orb made me wonder so i searched the game files, there is no such thing There are "panels" somthing like a power grid. There is also an achievement wich wants you to look into the maelstrom, that is kinda weird. As for the "Oni" i think lego tries to put some of the japanese culture ingame if its good or bad its not my decision to make. Okay, PAH, good luck to you, and I hope you get the game soon! 12:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not getting it to smash those.... things. I am getting it for you AND Sky Labs. ProfArchibaldHale 20:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'm "missing" a point. I realize that the original Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are beings sent down to Earth by God to kill those who did not accept him. At least, that's how I learned it, I'm pretty sure that's what happens. But these Riders of the Maelstrom are not actually the Riders of the Apocalypse, they're dark, twisted versions of them. They're Maelstrom Riders, and they're oni. They were probably created by Typhonus to be a twisted, evil parallel to the actual Horsemen. However, I don't know what exactly the Maelstrom Riders are, so I suppose I'm not going to delve into the subject any farther. And lol PAH can't spell my internet name, I suppose nobody really gets the hang of it but me :P Kryiptuun 20:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, OR you could look at it that way.... Look, my brain's fried today, so I don't feel much like having a discussion. I hope you understand... 20:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) @Kryiptuun. I'm not going further EITHER. Because there WILL be pretty nasty stuff we find out if we do. Trust me, there WILL be. Maestro and I can tell easily, don't ask. PAH ProfArchibaldHale 10:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) @ PAH What? You shouldn't be getting it for me. Yes, I'd be very happy if you got it, but you shouldn't be getting it because of me. You should be getting it because of you. Believe me, it's an AWESOME game, and you should get it (if you will) because YOU want you to have it, not because I want you to have it. See the difference? 20:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pretty Please? When I get the game (Even if I'm still Venture) can I lead a special squad in your group? I wouldn't allow any other than Sentinels to join! PLEEEAAAAAASSSSEEE? PAH ProfArchibaldHale 10:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, umm, that would kind of ruin the whole thing... Maybe you could have a Sentinel minifigure. You really don't have to have great gear to be on the team. You could just create a secondary minifigure, make him join the Sentinels, and don't have to do all the missions or anything! We still get the spunkiness of PAH, and don't lose our rep of being ENTIRELY Sentinel! Another good thing about having a second minifigure, is that if you pick up gear on one, and don't want it for that minifigure, you can send it to the other one. Kind of like a better chance of collecting rares. And I know why you switched to Venture. :( Is it because of Johnny Thunder being Australian? Johnny Thunder isn't really Australian. In the theme that he was taken from, he was an Australian explorer; in-game, he's from the LEGO Universe. BESIDES, I'm sure that you wanna be a Space Ranger too.